1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a timing signal output device and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
A timing signal output device which generates a highly accurate timing signal by using time information included in a satellite signal from a satellite is known (for example, refer to JP-A-2014-137318). For example, the timing signal output device described in JP-A-2014-137318 includes: a GPS receiver which receives a satellite signal transmitted from a global positioning system (GPS) satellite and generates a timing signal (1 PPS); and an oscillator which oscillates in synchronization with the timing signal from the GPS receiver.
However, in the timing signal output device described in JP-A-2014-137318, since the oscillation of the oscillator is synchronized with the timing signal from the GPS receiver as it is, in a case where there is an error in the timing signal generated by the GPS receiver, the accuracy (that is, the frequency accuracy of the timing signal to be generated) of the oscillation frequency of the oscillator also deteriorates in some cases.